


Tending To Aang

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Finding your way through the dark to the light [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place right after the episode "Cross road to Destiny". The gang have arrived at Kato's ship. Aang is down below feverous due to Azula's lighting attack. Katara learns much about Aang during his delusions. She learns what the Guru had told him.</p><p>Katara comes to a very important decision during this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Delusional Fight

**Author's Note:**

> STORY NOTES: Part one in a series that will cover every episode in Book Three: FIRE. All leading up to the kiss in the final scene.
> 
> EPSIODE(S): None, it takes place right before "The Awakening".

_How can he love me? I'm just a Southern water tribe peasant girl. Granted I'm a very powerful water bending master. But he's the Avatar. Not only that, but he's a monk. How can he love me? When he's so good and so forgiving? When's he's more for peace? While I'm more porn to allow my anger to overcome me. While I don't have a problem with holding a grudge. How can he love imperfect me?_

"…. N – no, please no. Not her, not Katara. I can't lose her." Aang's eyes opened wide as he quickly sat up.

"Aang it's ok, I'm ok." Katara put her hands on his slippy sweaty shoulders. He started to fight her hold on him trying to break free. "No Aang, it's me, Katara." She cried softly as she fought hard to keep her hold on him.

"You get your hands off of me. I have to get to Katara! She needs me, she's in danger." Aang violently jerked back causing Katara's hold to break.

Katara quickly pushed forward, and reached out for him once more. Eyes wide in shock as Aang's full mouth air bending hit her full on. She was lifted off the ship's metal floor, flying backwards, slamming into the metal side. The far side from Aang.

The door burst opened, and Sokka came rushing in. He saw his sister lying shaking holding her body, her eyes filled with tears. staring at the stark raving delusional mad Aang. "Katara." He cried as he rushed over to his sister, slamming the door in his rush. He knelt down. and put his right hand on her shaking back.

"I'm ok." Katara whispered with tears running down her checks. She couldn't unwrap her arms from around her stomach. She tried to catch her breath, but the force of slamming into the metal, truly took the breath right out from her. She felt her brother's arms tighten on her back, and she cried out in pain.

Sokka quickly moved his hand. "Katara, you are hurt." He said. "More hurt than I realized." He quickly but gently moved aside some of the material on his sister's shoulder, so he could peek down her back. He winched as he saw the angry red mark on her back. From what he could see, it looked like she would have one terrfic looking bruise. "Katara, we need to remove your dress, so I can put some salva on you."

His sister moaned as he gently helped her out of her dress. She couldn't stand, not yet. She was still too shaken. So he had to gently remove the dress while she remained how she fell. It was difficult and pain ful work, for his sister, but he finally managed to get the dress from her body.

"It feels better, Sokka, now that the dress is off. The air is helping." Katara said in slight relief. "I don't need any salva on it, it's only a bruise. It'll heal." She tried to move her positon, but she cried out in pain. She felt her brother put his hand on her back once more, not on the bruise, just lower of it.

Sokka's free hand went to her fore arm. "You go rest, I'll stay with Aang." He said looking her straight in her eyes. "Let dad tend to you."

Her head shook, "No. I don't need my father to take care of me. I'm quite all right."

"You can't reach your hands behind you to heal yourself." He said, "You can barely move without crying out in pain."

Aang's wild crazy screaming of fear for Katara's safety continued in the background. He still thought that he was still in the underground of Ba Sing Se, battling Zuko, Zula and the Dai Li agents. He still thinks Katara is in danger.

"No, Sokka, I'm fine really." Katara's head turned as she saw Aang suddenly try to blow the door open. Luckily they had realized that Aang may have a high fever before he was truly out of the fever. Aang flew backwards against the wall and fell hard on his butt. A surprised but crazed experssion on his face. He quickly stood to his feet, and held up his hands in fighting stance.

"Katara, Aang isn't going to be healed over night. He's going to be one sick Avatar for a while. Everyone aboard ship love and care for him, just as much as you do. Aang is part of our family, ALL our family." Sokka said in one of his rare sensitive adult man's voice.

Katara's eyes shinned with tears. Not the tears of sheer pain, but tears of love. Family love.

"You aren't solely responsible for his care. You need to rest and take care of yourself also, Katara, otherwise you will be weaken yourself." Sokka finished.

"I can't leave him, not like this." Katara said as both brother and sister watched as feverous Aang tried to earth bend the metal floor surface.

"Aang wouldn't want you hurt, especially not by him." Sokka said putting a hand on her shoulder to keep her from getting up. He could tell that she was still too weak.

"He's not himself, it's not his fault. It's his fever and fear talking here." Katara said trying to shake her brother's hand off her shoulder, but she still felt his hand on her back.

"He'll still blame himself." Sokka said.

Katara's head swung around. " _You are not going to tell Aang about this!_  " Her face had a steel look on it. "If you betray me, Sokka, than you will  _no longer_ be my brother." She had a slight crazed experssion in her eyes.

"I promise that I'll never tell Aang, or anyone else." Sokka said staring into his sister's soul. He watched as she softened. "Please, Katara, go and rest. I'll take care of Aang."

Katara lowered her head. "I'm not leaving him, not while he has a fever."

Sokka sighed deeply as he looked at his sister's bowed head. "I hate it when you get like this." He knew that he had lost the battle of wills. "I'll stay with you."

Katara lifted her head. "No." She simply said.

"I'm not leaving you, Katara. I'll remain alert so you can rest." Sokka firmly said.

"Sokka, you must leave. Aang will never calm down with you here." Katara's eyes widen at the shock in her brother's eyes. Shock and hurt. "Sokka, he thinks Zuko, Zula, and the Dai Lai are surrounding me. I can reach him if I'm alone with him."

"Like you have so far, my God, Katara, he has thrown you against the wall." Sokka shook his head.

"He didn't know who I was in the beginning. He thought I was the enemy." Katara calmly said. She looked over at Aang, as he was desperately trying to fight invisible enemy.

"You are deluding yourself, Katara." Sokka tried to fight once more.

"You can leave now, Sokka." Katara turned to face her brother.

Sokka bowed his head. He silently stood up and helped his sister to her feet. He pulled her into a tight hug.

Katara rested her head on her brother's right shoulder, and received his deep love for her.

Sokka pulled away. "I'll check in again in a few hours." He backed away allowing their hands to slowly untwined; until their fingers lightly left one another. He walked to the door and left his sister alone with the delusional young Avatar.

Katara's arms dropped to her side as Sokka turned his back to her. Her head lifted high as he turned one last time to look at her. She wiped the tear from her right check after the shut behind him.

" **KATARA!** " Aang's freaked out scream made her twist around quickly.

"Aang it's ok." She cried out as she rushed towards him, she braced her body for his air attack. She moved backwards; but she managed to keep up right, and move to the right before slamming into the door. She fell to her knees and hands from the sudden breaking of the force.

"I'm sorry Katara." She looked up at the deep sadness in his voice; in time to see him turn his back on her. He sat crossed legged, and his air bubble covered him. She swallowed as the bubble broke and he turned around, standing up his arrow tattoos, and eyes were glowing. His body lifted until he was hovering.

"Aang!" Katara cried out in a loving voice. Finally she would be able to calm him down. Aang always listened to her while in the Avatar state. She stood to her feet, and started towards him. "Aang, it's time to come back to me now. It's time to be with your family now. Sokka, myself, Appa, Momo, and now Toph."

Aang's body began to lower slowly, but he lifted up against as his mouth opened his mouth. In his voice; but in a deep and shocking scary voice, "You are a deceiver, Azula. Somehow you can turn yourself into Katara, but I know the truth. How dare you to trick me into giving you mercy. You deserve no mercy." He lifted his hands in front of him and ever so slowly brought them closer.

Katara silently keep her eyes on him, as her soul sent her cries to him.  _Aang, it's truly me. I'm ok. I'm not hurt or wounded. I'm alive. We aren't under the earth kingdom any longer. No one wants to hurt us any longer. Please Aang, let me be able to hold you._

Just before his hands connected, Aang's body lowered and he left the Avatar state. Katara rushed forward so she could catch him before he fell to the ground. She held onto him tightly as his body weight overcame hers, and they both fell to the ground. Katara landed on her back; with Aang on top of her.

Tears running down her checks, Katara held onto the unconscious Aang. Her right hand lifted so she could stork his face, over and over. She lifted her head so she could kiss his sweaty forehead, check, and jaw. Repeating.

Katara didn't know how long they had lain like that, but she was finally out of tears, and her throat was dry. She gently moved her right hand around Aang's body, and she gently turned so his back was on the blankets. She remained beside him for several minutes.

Katara leaned forward and kissed his forehead. She left him go, as she sat up. She stood to her feet and walked over to her flask. After picking it up she walked back to the fallen and sick Avatar. She sat crossed legged; she reached over and opened his mouth. Unflasking the flask, she water bended the water out and into Aang's mouth. She watched in relief as he swallowed. She repeated this until his mouth closed on its own.

Lifting the flask began to drink her fill. She lowered it and closed the flask. Setting the flask down she lifted her hands and began to wave slowly to and for. Water from the nearby bucket gently washed over Aang's sweaty feverish body.

Aang sighed and smiled contently. After several minutes the wave of water returned to the bucket. Aang took a breath and let it out, his body became dry. But the sweat from the fever came back. But, at least now his body wasn't trenched as before.

Katara gently covered his body with the blanket. She lay down next to him; wrapping his arms around him. She watched him peacefully sleep; until sleep over came her.

Sokka opened the door slowly, poking his head around to make sure that Aang wasn't about to attack. His eyes softened at the sight of his sister sleeping beside the fallen Avatar. "You were right, Katara, only you could have calmed Aang down." He walked into the room, making sure the door was closed. He didn't want to take any chances with the sickly Aang.

He knelt down briefly and grabbed a blanket. He walked over and knelt beside his sister, gently covering her body with the blanket. He bent down and pushed back some hair, so he could kiss her smooth check. "I love you, Katara, and I hope you can get some much needed rest." He whispered in her ear. He sat back up and looked over at the sleeping Avatar.

"Aang, you need to get better. We need you, buddy, not only to save the world. But, we need you in our family. I don't know what will happen to Katara, if you don't make it." He shook his head. "Think postive, Sokka, think postive. Anag will be ok. He has much to live for." He took a deep calming breath as he looked back down at his sister.

"Everything will be ok, Katara, I promise you. I'll make sure of it." With one last stork of her check, Sokka stood to his feet and walked from the room. Leaving the twelve year old Avatar and his sister to sleep.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. He's Still Alive; Isn't He?

**(TWO WEEKS PREVIOUS)**

Appa slowly glided down from the dawn's sky until the group saw that they were above the ocean. Above the Southern Water Tribes ships. Sokka looked eagerly down, "There's dad's ship?" He pointed straight down as he exclaimed.

Katara looked down at Aang's pale unconscious face. She lifted her right hand to lightly run down his cheeks. "It's all right now, Aang. Dad will allow you to recover on his ship."

"I have never been aboard a Water tribe ship before." The Earth King said with a smile, not a smile of someone excited or even curious; just a sad tight smile. His right brow rose, "Matter of fact I have  _never_  been on a ship before."

"Don't worry Earth King dude; dad will quickly teach you how to be a successful sailor." Sokka looked the king up, and down quickly. Lifting an quizzical eyebrow, "Perhaps he can even train you to be a top notch warrior."

"I don't think that I can lift a hand against anyone." The Earth King softly stated.

Sokka nodded respectfully. Turning his head he looked once more at his father's ship.  _Everything will be all right once again. Even through Aang is dangerously hurt. With dad, and his men to protect us; Katara will be able to concrete all her needed strength to help heal Aang._

Katara bowed her head to hear Aang's gentle, but ragged breathing. "Oh Aang." She whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I should have realized what Azula had planned; instead of being happily awed that you learned how to control the Avatar state. I should have water ripped the lighting out of Azula's fingers before she had a chance to blind side you." Katara face harden; "I  _should have_  known. I should have  _learned_  when she blindsided Iroh like that."

Breathing deeply, "No one will be able to hurt you  _ever_ again. I promise you that Avatar Aang." Lowering her lips to gently capture Aang's. "I love you Aang." She whispered as she pulled away an cementer; "Come back to me Aang.  _Just come back to me_."

Appa began to drive down towards the ship. His heart breaking as he felt his familiar was ever slowly dying. He knew that Aang  _had_ died; but the water bender had miraculous brought him back to the living. But Aang was still in very critical condition. Appa could still lose Aang to death.

Appa didn't think Momo would be enough reason to live without Aang.  _"No matter what happens to me boy; you are to protect Katara. Even if I'm not around to help; I want you to protect Katara." Aang eyed his flying bison straight in the eyes. "You may not follow me into the spirit world. Your job still remains with the living. With Katara."_ Appa's eyes harden as he firmly nodded. Yes; he would remain to protect Katara.

Hakoda looked up as he watched the Avatar's flying bison begin to rapidly descend. "That can't be good." He murmured. Keeping a sharp eye on Appa, he just prayed that it wasn't one of his children that was seriously injured. He didn't know what he would do if he was on the edge of losing either his son or daughter.

He began to breath easier as he found his son, and daughter sitting up right. Not smiling. Not frowning. Just frozen in shock. As his eyes drifted down his daughter's body; he saw that she had a deathly gripe on the Avatar. From Bato's description; Aang; the Avatar; was a very lively twelve year old. Couldn't remain still for one moment. Hakoda knew that Aang was in death's hold – because otherwise why wasn't Katara calmly tending to him?

He held his right hand to gently brush Appa's jaw as he softly landed on the boat. "It's going to be all right now boy." He gently said looking Appa straight in the eyes.

"Hey Dad." Sokka said in a soft voice as he slid off Appa. He quickly threw his arms around his father's waist.

"Hello son." Hakoda said wrapping his arms tightly around his son. "Let's tend to Aang. Then we'll have a longer visit."

Sokka pulled away. Nodding tightly, "Of course." He turned, and looked up; "I'm going to come up there; and together we'll gently lower Aang into Dad's arms."

Katatra's arms tightened Aang.  _She wasn't going to give up Aang. They couldn't force her too. She would tear apart anyone whom comes close to Aang._ Her face tightened as she glared into Zuko's scared eyes.

Sokka climbed up Appa and watched as the Earth King's bear jumped gently off. Turning to face his silent sister. "Here Katara let me …." he put his hand on Aang's shoulder. He lost his voice when his sister's eyes lifted; and he saw sheer steel in them.

" **Get your hands off of him now, Zuko**." Katara's voice held steel.

"K-Kat-Katara; it's me, Sokka." Sokka gasped. His eyes widen in fear as his sister's hands threw up; and suddenly he was flying backwards with tidal wave in his face. He felt his legs go over his head – then his back twisted away from his neck. Before he crashed onto the ship's strong wooden deck; Appa's tail came underneath him. "Thanks boy." He gasped for breath.

"KATARA!" Hakoda shouted up to his daughter. "You have no right to treat your brother in this fashion."

"No dad." Sokka ran up to his father. "You don't know what happened before we left Ba Sing Se. You don't know what Katara had gone through alone." His eyes bowed. "I'm sorry dad. I failed you. I should have gone after to rescue my sister; instead of going to free the Earth King; and his bear."

"Sokka," Hakoda placed his hands on his son's thin shoulders. "You did the only thing that you could in that time. I would have made the same decision if I were in your shoes."

Sokka nodded. Looking up into his father's compassionate eyes. "Let me handle this."

Hakoda nodded; and stepped aside.

Sokka looked up Appa's body, and saw how tensed up his sister was. "Katara, I need you to look into my eyes. I need you to see the truth of my deep love for you, and for Aang."

"I'm not going too allow you to trick me Zuko; the crown prince of the fire nation." Katara shouted.

Toph wished that she could bend the ships wooden deck to where Katara was. But she fully knew that everyone would just end up in the ocean. She couldn't swim, and Aang was seriously injured. Katara was out of mind with grief.

"Katara …." Aang tiredly opened his eyes. Katara looked down into his brown eyes – her blue eyes shimmering in tears. "get me down to Sokka."

"Come on up Sokka." Katara said in a tired voice.

Sokka breathed in relief as he climbed up Appa's side; back to his sister's side. "We'll do this nice and gentle. Dad is ready to take Aang as we get Aang down." He put a gentle hand on his sister's harden cheek. "He'll be all right in the move. Aang needs to get somewhere warm; and dry."

Appa slowly lowered himself to be face level with Hakoda. "Good boy." He gently stroked his fur.

Katara's gripe on Aang loosened. She tiredly returned Aang's tired weak smile. "We'll get you into Dad's cabin; Aang. That will protect you from the elements."

"When I get my rest; lets Penguin sled some more." A tiny dull mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Tears falling freely down her chilled cheeks, "Of course Aang." Katara fought her sobs down.

Aang swallowed hard. "I'm so tired."

"You rest now." Katara said in a gentle voice.

"Why is it so cold?" Aang's body began to uncontrollable shake.

"We'll get you warmed up soon." Hakoda said as Sokka gently handed the young Avatar down to him. Once he had Aang security in his arms; he turned, and walked quickly to the cabin area of the ship. Katara was to the right; her hand resting against Aang's head. His son was walking closely behind.

**(AZULA'S SHIP)**

Mai stared at Zuko's proud straight back. Only thing was …. she knew Zuko  _way_ too well to be fooled so easily. She stepped to the right of him. "He's still alive isn't he?" Her voice so slow so that it couldn't be heard by anyone. She fully knew that Azula had many spies that she could never place.

Zuko stared out at the ocean for a very long moment. "Can I trust you with my life?" He finally asked.

"Yes." Mai said into the silence. "Just as I trust you with my own."

"Yes. He's alive." Zuko replied. Swallowing hard, "I thank the Spirits that he's alive." He turned too face the young woman next to him. "I'm glad that the next Avatar isn't from the water tribe. I can't bare the thought of father destroying the entire water nation just to kill the Avatar." His eyes widen comically, "Not that I'm not happy that the next Avatar will be from the water nation. They are a fine people. Strong."

"I know what you meant." Mai smiled softly. Her brows came close together, "You don't think your father  _won't_ go after the water nation after Azula reports that the Avatar has been taken down?"

"I just don't know." Zuko breathed out. "I simply don't know if he'll truly relay on Azula's  _word_ that the Avatar is dead." He shook his head; "Father never wanted the Avatar dead in the first place. He just wanted him captured – so Father could finally take over the world. Once he succeeded; then and only then would he order the Avatar's death. I don't know how he'll take it when Azula tells him that she has killed the Avatar."

**END CHAPTER TWO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story I plan on exploring the whole Zuko/Mai's relationship. How when in the Boiling Rock Mai told Azula that her love for Zuko was more powerful than her fear for her. I want to explore the deep love that Zuko, and Mai have for one another. Every scene those two shared in book three showed that they truly loved one another, and trusted one another.


End file.
